


Angry Clown Boi

by clownsxclowns



Series: Drabbles / Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: A protecc, Anger, But also, F/M, Fluff, Low Key NSFW, Penny being a cuddly boi, Penny has difficulties controlling his anger ok, Penny not being an asshole for once, Protectiveness, plus sized reader, some wholesome shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownsxclowns/pseuds/clownsxclowns
Summary: Request: Hello, I have an request for ya! Can I get some Pennywise (Remake 2017) x PlusSizeFemReader headcanon & oneshot?





	Angry Clown Boi

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly think requests like this are really important, there needs to be more inclusivity in fics imo! Thank you for your submission, I truly did have fun writing it! I hope it’s okay!

Headcanons:

-Loves the way you look no matter what!  
\- He doesn’t care about your weight at all, what he cares about is your personality! You’re absolutely gorgeous to him and he’s elated whenever you’re around.  
\- He loves your body so much, and will spend the time to worship it ;) *wink wonk*  
\- Will try to go slowly, but sometimes he riles himself up too much and grows impatient, so pls don’t take offence if he can’t restrain himself anymore.  
\- Will. Kiss. Your. Stretch. Marks.  
\- Loves loves loves to cuddle with you! (Especially during aftercare - that boi will big spoon you like you’ve never been big spooned before).  
\- You’re the highlight of his day.  
\- And while he really is poor with articulation - upon stubborn, we’re talking about an ancient being with a God complex here, he truly does feel this way about you.  
\- You just have to infer things.  
\- Uses his actions to convey his feelings, rather than his words.  
\- You’ve done your make-up today? Great! He’ll smother you with compliments.  
\- Couldn’t be bothered to do your make-up? Great! He’ll smother you with compliments.  
\- If you’re feeling goofy/bubbly he’s right there with you.  
\- Making you laugh is his main priority, no matter what, he’ll always get a laugh out of you.  
\- He’ll try extra hard if you’ve had a really shitty day and he almost ALWAYS succeeds.  
\- If someone’s the cause of your day being shitty, then you’re probably gonna have to calm him down as opposed to vice versa.  
\- Loves your fashion sense, though he’ll often try and clownify you (lmao).  
\- Extremely eccentric and idiosyncratic don’t be surprised if he does some weird shit to display his affection e.g smell you (he especially does this when you’re happy, the scent intoxicatingly sweet - he loves it).  
\- He’s never ever, ever felt this way about anything in the entirety of his existence, so naturally, he’s OVERLY protective of you.  
\- He’ll make someone’s death extra painful if they even so much as THINK about making fun of you.  
\- Got a bully? No problem, it’s time to float!  
\- Honestly though, if you have a bully, or if someone insults you, he’ll know about it a second after it happens and he’ll act all innocent when you question him about their sudden disappearance.  
\- You know what happened tho.  
\- You know.  
\- BUT, on the rare occasion, he actually doesn’t know about someone picking on you, meaning he hasn’t had the chance to stalk you, he pries. A LOT.  
\- It can get annoying but it’s with the best intentions.  
\- Kind of?  
\- Whatever makes you happy, makes him happy.  
\- Ngl if for some reason you didn’t want him to kill your bullies, he’ll get really pissy (pissywise heh) and will take it personally. Sometimes he won’t listen and will kill them anyway.  
\- He’ll get over it. Hopefully.  
\- Did I say he loves cuddles?  
\- The more you get to know him, the more affectionate he gets!  
\- You might find it weird because he’s anything but affectionate in the beginning, practically vanishing at the first sign of anything mushy.  
\- But then he eventually turns into the most needy clown boi you know???  
\- Will make you feel loved, will kiss all your worries away.  
\- Don’t be freaked out over his spontaneous laughing fits, he’s not laughing at you, I promise, he’s just a weirdo.  
\- Will pop up out of nowhere, get used to it.  
\- C A R N I V A L D A T E S.  
\- He’s not lying when he says he likes cotton candy, and he loves sharing with you, so he’ll share any human food he has on him with you - cotton candy weirdly enough is probably the only thing he can stomach (apart from popcorn). Alien anatomy???? Makes no sense????  
\- Unfortunately, he has no sense of cleanliness - mainly when it comes to blood. If someone manages to sneak their way into the sewers (which weirdly happens more often than you’d think), he’d poof away for a moment, screams filling the tunnels, only to come back covered in blood.  
\- He’s cuddling you either way, sorry.

////

Oneshot: 

You’re looking at yourself in the mirror, struggling to determine whether the colour combination you’ve chosen complement each other. No matter how many times your eyes dart across your form, trying to come to a conclusion, there’s no solid one. Sighing, you go to remove your shirt, arms crisscrossing and pulling at the cotton to reveal your bra.

The events from earlier penetrate your mind, veering your concentration, along with your confidence.

When the shirt’s completely off, you stare at your half-naked body in the mirror, arms moving to hug yourself - a form of comfort. The broken lines at the beginnings of your hips, and across your stomach are visible, glaring at you from the other side of the mirror. On a good day, you’d think them look cool, just like lightning bolts.

Body positivity was hard, everyone had their own negative stigmas they needed to work on - to turn toxic mentalities into more positive, healthy ones. And while you were on that said journey, more open to the body in the glass ahead of you than you had been in years, that didn’t mean you were liberated from off days.

Today was one of those days.

Especially when people at work are assholes.

Your thoughts are interrupted when you feel something wriggling against your neck - hot and sticky. Like any normal person, you’re caught off guard and flinch at the unknown sensation, but when you go to move away, hands holding your waist stop you.

“Hello,” Pennywise purrs behind you, your eyes meet his in the mirror. They’re golden and half-lidded, his voice drawn out and completely corrupted by lust.

“Pen?” You ask as if you don’t already know it’s him. 

He hums against your neck, his gaze pierces into you through the mirror, never leaving yours while his plump ruby lips suck at the sensitive flesh. His actions force a breathy moan from you and he’s more than pleased by the noise you produce, chuckling into your skin. The vibrations of his hum wake up the familiar burn that was your need. It’s fiery, contagious and sends shockwaves throughout your body. Pennywise can detect your arousal - able to smell it in your skin; it’s a unique essence, one he’s utterly and completely addicted to; it’s an odour he craves. It makes him salivate, his drool dripping onto your scorching skin. 

While you’re all for giving in to him, letting him take you right then and there, you can’t stray from the malicious comments directed to you earlier by your peers, their words circling through your head like a mantra intended for torture. They’re relentless, nasty and fatphobic.

You don’t understand how some people could be so hateful.

Pennywise is incredibly intuitive and knows when something’s wrong. This is supported when he pulls away from you, his nose wiggling - sniffing the scent of your sadness.

He doesn’t have the chance to ask what’s wrong because you beat him to it.

“Co-workers.”

It’s plain, simple and gets the point across.

There’s a silence, it’s heavy and you don’t wait for Pennywise to break it.

“Do you think I’m repulsive?” You ask, trembling because you don’t want to know the answer; fearful of the worst. Fearful that he’s only with you for his twisted amusement.

He frowns, confused.

You don’t know if the silence is worse. Ambiguity is what breeds doubt and with this, you take his silence as confirmation. There’s evident surprise on his face when you wriggle out of his grip. 

He almost immediately recovers from his shock and puts two and two together. You’re a fair distance away from him now, trying to contain the tears that were threatening to spill; the pools building up at the thought that even your mate was disgusted by you.

Pennywise extends his arms, they stretch like rubber and they pull you back to him, a stern look on his face, “in all the eons I have thrived, I have never met a human as beautiful as you.”

The words are unexpected and sincere. He has never really been skilled with his words, despite his age. His actions did most of the talking.

The tears are truly flowing now, your sobs muted when Pennywise pulls you into his chest, one arm holding you to him, the other hand resting just below the crown of your skull.

“Who has said such things to you?”

He’s patient and waits for you to calm. It’s a bit before you do, pulling away from him with a few sniffles.

“Co-workers,” you repeat, your reply coming out wavered, refusing to look up at him.

It’s not enough for Pennywise. The anger twisting his features says he wants names.

“Why do you protect them?” His voice is venomous and reptilian as he releases a hiss.

“I can’t let you hurt them Pen, I work with them.”

His nose scrunches up in response to this, teeth morphing into a dentist’s worst nightmare, needle-like fangs protruding from his gums. His eyes are no longer uniquely golden but are now speckled with an intense red, matching his near vermillion tufts of hair. Most dramatic of all, however, was the way he increased in size, his back hunched.

“I’ll feast on their flesh,” He roars, voice almost demonic.

As predicted, now you’re the one who has to calm him down.

Your hand moves to rub soothing circles across his leg and aware of what you’re doing, he tries to shake it off. In his larger form, he’s much clumsier in a confined space; his attempts to stay upright and grounded comical, making you snort, knowing full well he’s regretting his hissy fit.

He does not succeed in deterring your hand, and when you start to hum a tune, soft and melodic, he reacts. It’s mere seconds before his eyes start to flutter, and minutes before he shrinks back to his original size, yet still towering over you. 

He emits a silent yawn, tongue curling like a cat.

By the end of calming him down, you’re exhausted, and thanks to your doing so is Pennywise. You question if he reads your mind because he makes his way to the bed, staring at the mass pile of clothes dumped on the duvet. He’s kind enough to drag his lanky arms across the bed, tossing the clothes to the side, further messing up your room.

You’ll deal with it tomorrow.

You’re too tired to scold him - not that he’d listen anyway - and move towards the bed. Feeling the bed shift beside you as you get comfortable, Penny forces your head to rest on his chest; with his hands no longer a potential hazard due to his claws, he weaves his fingers into your hair, tenderly allowing your legs to intertwine with his.

Sleep comes to you swiftly.

What doesn’t come swiftly however, is forgiveness when you find out half of your co-workers have gone missing the next morning.


End file.
